


It Was An Accident

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: You shouldn't drive when it's storming.





	It Was An Accident

Lukas hated driving in the rain. It made him feel uneasy and sick. His mother died when it was raining. It's why Lukas decided it'd be best if Philip and him left the basketball game early and headed home. Motorbikes weren't as good in the rain, especially when all the water is coming down and hitting you in your helmet. The rain had been coming down all day, but it never lasted. The clouds would just open up and have a few thousand drops of water come down for a few minutes then it'd end. But that night it decided it wasn't going to stop. The loud roar of rain covered up the noises of sneakers squeaking across the gym floor and the loud echoing of the scoreboard every time one of the teams got a point. The thunder made the ground rumble and the lights in the gym flicker.

"Babe!" Lukas called, taking Philips hand in his own.

Philip tore his eyes away from the game, looking at Lukas with a smile. "Yeah?"

"I think we should go." Lukas replied. "Before the storm gets too bad." He could see the disappointment in Philips eyes. "Have Rose keep you updated." 

Philip nodded, standing up, keeping his hand in Lukas'. He intertwined their fingers as they walked out of the bleachers and down the steps, out of the gym doors. The halls were dark for the most part, the only place open was the concession stand that had a woman behind the counter on her phone. Lukas pulled away from Philip, tugging his jacket off and wrapping it around Philips arms. He wrapped his arm around Philip, pulling him into his side, kissing his temple. The rain didn't sound as scary outside of the game, just a pounding that didn't stop. The wind was what disturbed the rhythm of the rain, blowing it out of its course, the rain shifting and hitting different parts of the building harder.

Philip hummed, leaning his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes. "You're being romantic tonight."

Lukas scoffed. "I'm just being a good boyfriend."

"Well, you're gonna freeze your ass off on the ride home so you're taking this back." He kissed Lukas' cheek, grinning. "I love you."

"Shuddup." Lukas mumbled, looking down as they walked, smiling at the ground.

"You even called me angel earlier."

"If you keep making fun of me I'm gonna call you asshat." 

"Not making fun of you. I'm just happy." Philip grinned. "It's nice when you get all sweet."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Call me angel again."

Lukas looked down at Philip, smiling with pink cheeks. "Love you, angel." 

Philips eyes lit up and he smiled widely. "Love you more, Lukas." 

Lukas smiled, biting his lip. "We should hurry up.. you know, before the storm gets too bad."

Philip slipped Lukas' jacket off of his shoulders and handed it back to him. Lukas pulled it on and walked towards the front doors of the school. Walking out was almost scary, watching the way the trees were blowing in the wind and bending to the side. It was obvious that the storm would only get worse and worse from here. The rain came down so hard it almost hurt to walk through. The boys walked towards a small sheltered area that Lukas had parked his bike under and got their helmets on. The bike was soaked so Lukas rubbed some of the water off with his jacket before pulling it back on. He climbed on first, waiting to feel Philips arms wrap around his waist. Once he felt Philips arms he put his hands over Philips and pulled them tighter, taking a deep breath, pushing back all of his anxiety. 

As he started to drive he stayed at about thirty miles per hour, his hands so tight on the handle bars it hurt. Philip hadn't loosened his grip once and Lukas was thankful to still feel the helmet pressing into his back. He always was, considering what they had been through. The rain had only gotten worse and Lukas hated that he took Philip out on his bike anyway, he should've known not to drive in the rain even if it wasn't as bad earlier. He thought he'd beat the storm but the storm had only gotten started. He twisted his wrist, speeding up just a little bit and pushing thirty five miles per hour. He tried to stay as far away from the shoulder of the road as ways he could, so whenever the thunder crashed and he jumped he wouldn't risk swerving off of the road.

They had been driving for about fifteen minutes when the wind got worse. It made Lukas' bike blow to the side and Lukas struggled to keep his eyes open. He was scared, but not for himself but for Philip. The longer they drove the tighter his arms got around him and Lukas hated it. He hated knowing that Philip was scared and he couldn't do anything about it but drive faster.

So he did. He was around forty miles per hour, the wind blowing the rain in all different directions and the pounding of the water hitting the asphalt almost drowning out the sound of his engine when a deer ran out into the road. Lukas had thought he was smart taking only back roads, hell, Tivoli was almost all back roads, but he was wrong. 

Lukas was so startled he swerved, the bike blowing over in the wind knocking it over. Lukas and Philip hit the ground so hard the air was knocked out of their chest while the motorcycle went over them and slid across the cement most likely ruining it. The rain came down hard on their bodies, the pain unforgiving as it hit every part of their body like a tiny needle stabbing into them. Lukas closed his eyes, trying his hardest to catch his breath. He had falling like this before, he wasnt worried. Who he was worried about was Philip. 

Lukas blinked his eyes open, looking up at the sky. The sky was pitch black but he could make out the tops of trees and even see a few shining stars. He turned his head to the side, looking at Philip. Philip was a few feet away from Lukas, his head turned to the side, his body spread out. He kept his eyes on Philip, reaching out slowly, rubbing his hand across Philips. That's when Philips body moved, he jerked his hand away, saying something Lukas couldn't understand from behind the helmet. 

Lukas sat up, pulling his helmet off and setting it down. He crawled towards Philip, ignoring the ache of his limbs. He pulled Philips helmet off, taking a deep breath. This is how Philip must have felt when he got shot. Philips hair was messy and his eyes were closed to keep the rain out of his eyes. Lukas hovered over him, rubbing his side. "How do you feel?"

Philip groaned, burying his face in Lukas' stomach. "I.. I think my hand is broke." 

Lukas nodded. "What about your head? Does it hurt? Do you know who I am?"

"Of course my head hurts." Philip pushed himself up on his other hand, shaking his head. "I'm fine, my body hurts a little but it's just my hand." He took a shaky breath. "Am I in shock?"

"I sure as hell am." 

"Shouldn't I be sobbing or something?" Philip asked, looking up at Lukas through his bangs that were soaking wet and covering his eyes.

"I don't know um.." Lukas pushed himself up off of the ground, helping Philip up. "Go stand by the side of the road."

"I'm just gonna wait here while you leave?"

"No, I'm calling my dad." Lukas picked up both helmets and tossed them at Philips feet before walking through the rain, slipping slightly and grabbing his motorcycle. He shut it off and picked it up, rolling it over to Philip and kicking the kick stand out. He glanced at Philip, who was holding his hand close to his chest and looking down at the ground. Lukas tugged his jacket off, wrapping it around Philip and pulling him into a hug, kissing his forehead. "You'll be okay."

Philip didn't reply. All he did was bury his face in Lukas' chest and close his eyes.

Lukas felt around his pocket, pulling his phone out. There was a big crack down the middle but it still turned on. He kept one arm around Philip as he dialed his dad's phone number and called, waiting for an answer. 

It only took two rings. Bo had gotten better about answering Lukas' phone calls since he was in so much danger for a while. "I thought you'd be home by now."

"Yeah.. I did, too." Lukas replied, wincing when a loud crack of thunder echoed through the trees of the woods. 

"Why are you outside," Bo asked, standing up from the couch. "Are you calling me while riding?"

"No, dad, no..I was trying to drive Philip home before the storm got bad but then a deer  ran out in front of us and I swerved and Philip broke his arm and I just, I think I broke my bike-"

"What street are you on?" Bo asked, grabbing his keys.

"Charlotte." Lukas mumbled. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." 

"Just, stop saying sorry, I'll come pick you guys up, okay?" Bo said, sternly. "I love you."

Lukas nodded. "You too." But by the time he replied the line was dead.

It took fifteen minutes for Bo's truck to pull up in front of the boys. Bo got out, running around to the other side of the truck and opened the door for them.

"Get in!" He yelled over the rain. "I'll take care of your bike." 

Lukas nodded, walking Philip towards the car, holding the door open and helping Philip climb in. Philip moved to the middle of the car seat, looking at Lukas with big eyes. It made his chest ache the way pain filled Philips eyes. Lukas climbed in, shutting and locking the door. He wrapped his arm around Philip, pulling him into his side, trying his best not to bump into Philips bad arm.

"I'm sorry." Lukas whispered.

Philip shook his head. "Not your fault, I would've done it, too."

"I hate hurting you." Lukas kissed his temple, brushing his nose across his cheek. 

Philip shook his head again. "Shut up, Lukas."

"I-"

"Shut up." He looked up at him. "If we would've hit the deer we would've been way worse off. This was the safest option."

Bo walked the bike up to the back of his car, shoving it onto the bed and shutting it. He walked around the car, climbing in, glancing at the two boys. "I would lecture you but I think Philip has it covered."

"Please tell Lukas I'm fine." Philip mumbled. 

"We have no proof that you're fine but you better be or else Lukas is probably dead."

"He didn't do anything wrong." Philip sighed.

"I'm not the one killing him. Helen is."

All the blood drained from Lukas' face. "You told her?"

"This is her kid, Lukas."

"I'm dead."

"Helen won't kill you." Philip said. "She'll know it's an accident and that we were trying to be safe."

Bo and Lukas just stared at him.

Bo drove them to the ER, keeping a few miles under the speed limit just to be safe on the slick roads. Heat blared in the car, music playing softly in the background. The rain hadn't let up one bit since they drove, the wind had only gotten harder, pushing the car towards the other lane, causing Bo to readjust it and keep in his own lane. The rain wasn't coming down as hard or maybe it was and the car shielding them just made them think it calmed down. The hospital parking lot wasn't that full so Bo pulled up near the entrance.

"I'm taking Philip inside." He explained. "Lukas go find a close parking spot while I tell them what happened."

Lukas opened his mouth to argue but Bo just looked at him. Lukas leaned over, kissing Philips cheek, telling him he loved him before climbing out and walking to them other side, waiting for his dad to get out and walk into the hospital with Philip. Once they did Lukas started to drive, biting his lip nervously. He hated not being close to Philip. He had since they met, honestly. He parked, climbing out and running into the building, slipping on the floor because his boots were so wet. It took fifteen minutes of talking and explaining to get back to the room Philip was sent to.

Philip was laying back on a hospital bed, Bo sitting in one of the chairs across the room. Philip sat up when he saw Lukas, smiling. 

"Hey.." He mumbled.

Lukas smiled back, walking towards him. "Hey.. have they done anything yet?"

"Checked my height, my weight, and my blood pressure. They said a doctor will be in soon to look at me." Philip hummed, leaning over and resting his forehead on Lukas' shoulder.

"Was all that okay?"

"Mhm."

Bo cleared his throat, holding his phone up. "Helen just texted me saying they're almost here."

Philip nodded, leaning up and kissing Lukas. "Let me explain."

"It was my fault."

"Yeah, but Helen won't shoot me." He raised his eyebrows, taking Lukas' hand in his not hurt one.

It was only a matter of time before Helen and Gabe showed up. Lukas and Philip were leaning against the wall that was behind the hospital bed, holding hands when they walked in. Helen came in first, and if looks could kill Lukas would be dead.

"What happened?"

Philip opened his mouth.

"No." Helen said. "I want to hear it from Lukas."

Lukas nodded, looking down nervously. "I was trying to drive Philip home before the storm got too bad.. and a deer jumped out in front of us and I swerved.. we fell off the bike and we think he broke his hand."

Helen looked back at Bo. "Have any doctors come for xrays?"

Bo shook his head. "We're waiting."

Helen walked towards Philip, Gabe behind her. She cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. Honest." Philip smiled.

Helen nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. "Good, that's good." She turned to Lukas, crossing her arms. "And you, no more driving Philip anywhere on that motorcycle and don't you dare let me find you speeding. He is my boy and you gotta remember that."

Lukas nodded.

"And so help me god, Lukas, if you hurt him I will tear you apart." She took a step forward, but Gabe grabbed her arm, guiding her back.

"Calm down." Gabe smiled. "They're both okay, that's what matters, okay?"

Helen nodded. "Okay."


End file.
